Hardships and Heartbreaks
by Brucasforever09
Summary: A lumi story. Sami moved away after serving time for being Stan. Years later she comes back a changed woman.
1. Chapter 1

We need more lumi fics on this site so I decided to post mine...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sami was in shock. Her dad had given her the best lawyer for court, in her trial of being Stan. Without Tony realizing it he had gotten him admit that Sami had been tricked into helping him. She was found innocent on most charges so all she had to do was go to jail for three months, then she would be free.

And she just returned to her apartment after being locked up for three months. She stood outside of her apartment door, not wanting to go in. Will or Lucas would not be waiting for her. No one would. She was alone.

She put the key into the lock and turned it. She was about to push the door open and walk in for the first time in so long when she heard another door open. She turned around and there stood Lucas.

"Hi"

"What are you doing here?"

Sami's heart dropped. He had not talked to her, not even looked at her since their almost wedding day. And now his first words to her were, 'What are you doing here?' She looked at Lucas. He looked so... hurt.

His eyes were bloodshot and it looked like he had just thrown something on. It was killing her that she couldn't comfort him. She would never be able to. It had been hard, but in her cell, she came to realize something. There was nothing she could do. It was the end of them. She couldn't do anymore unless somehow Lucas wanted her back (which wasn't likely) she would never be able to comfort or hold him again. _Why is he staring at me like that? Oh yah, he asked a question. Shoot, what was it again?_

"What?"

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in prison?"

She bit her lip, forcing herself not to cry. "I served my time, I'm out."

"Oh."

'_Oh' that's all he has to say! Oh! I'll give him... Sami, stop. Calm yourself down. He's probably still really made at you. He probably doesn't want to talk to you._

Lucas was walking away when Sami called out to stop him.

"Lucas wait." He stopped walking. "I just want you to know I'm not staying in Salem. I got a job for a pretty big company. It's a starting position but there is a lot of room for promotions."

"So you're going to work for Tony again? God, Sami, I thought you changed!"

"Don't you dare ever accuse me of that again! There's no way in hell I would ever willingly work for Tony Dimera!"

"Then what the hell was Stan about then? Huh?"

"I told you the whole story so many times before. If you don't believe me then fine!" She turned to stomp away to her apartment. "Oh, and tell Will I love him. He or you may not think so, but I really do." With that she opened the door and slammed it shut.

She looked around. Everything was the same. Nothing had changed sense she had last seen it. She looked around and then went into Will's room. It was empty, nothing left inside except for a stripped bed. Sami couldn't believe it. She broke down into tears and laid on the bed.

It hurt so much. The pain was real. She had a physical aching for Lucas. For one of his sweet tender kisses that made her lags melt. She ached for his arms to wrap around her and melting into him. So wanted to badly to hear his proclamations of love to her. She had given him her whole heart. And he smashed it. There would be no other guy for her, no new beginning with a new man. Just her, and her alone would go on in the world.

Her dad had found a fresh start for her. He remembered a very old friend and had gotten a job for Sami. The only thing about the job she was uncertain about was she had to move to Wisconsin. Green Bay, Wisconsin to be exact. Land of the cheese heads, cows, cold winters, and hot summers. She asked her dad to research Wisconsin before she accepted the job. All was now in place. _The perfect place to start from scratch. _

She stepped out of Will's room and prepared to take a shower. Planning to move within the next week.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: and yes I know Sami probably wouldn't have gotten off so easily and Tony wouldn't have been so stupid as to admit to Sami was tricked but oh, well. This is my fic, you can write one and change it if it really bugs you that much. And yes it's short, all my chapters will probably be short...I can post them faster that way.

This is my first fic posted on this site. So please review. I started watch Days umm...in... Oh yah, the summer before my 6th grade. I'm in 9th now. I wasn't sure if I was actually going to post this or just keep it in my notebook. So convince I didn't make a fool of my self by posting my horrible writing.

PLEASE REVIEW

Kim froggygrl101


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N ok, I'm really sorry for not updating. Especially when I only put out the prologue. Things are really rough in my life right now and school isn't helping. I know this chapter is short, but I have more written. **

**The show isn't helping either. I haven't watched it in a long time. I watched Friday's because my sod said they were gonna have a lot of flashbacks and stuff. I loved it! What did you guy think? **

**Anyway that is the only eppy I have watched in a month. Maybe more. But I go to dustin's site and read whats gonna happen so I'm all updated, I just don't watch. So ya, I think that's all I have to say….**

"Sami please!"

"No!"

"But I want to come with you! I think being your best friend makes me able to go with you!"

"Not right away. I'm going back to Salem for the first time in over two years. I haven't talked to anyone sense I left and everyone hated me."

"Oh, come on. I love drama, I live for drama! Drama is my middle name!"

"Hey, I'm your boss, I could fire you!"

"Ooooooh, Sami, the big evil boss."

"Shut up Nikki."

"Did you tell anyone you're moving back?"

"No, it's going to be a……… surprise."

"I still can't believe you're moving away from me! What will your life be like without the wonderful, most-awesome person in your life? How will you live?"

**(A/N I wrote the next part of the chapter when I was in a really bad mood. It was the day after the season premire of Alias. Made me cry so hard. So it got me all depressed for the next week. Anyone here watch alias?) **

"I'll live."

"But now you and Brian will never get together and live happily ever after!"

"I don't like Brian! You've been trying to get me to go out with him forever! I told you-"

"I know, I know, the father of your so called son, I have never met, is the love of you life and he's the only guy for you. No one can compare to him, I still love him blah, blah, blah. You've never gone on a date sense I met you!"

"Yah, because it's pointless."

"No it's not! You've got to wake up and smell the roses! You still have a long life ahead of you! Lucas was just a chapter in your life. Get over him!"

No. I will never get over him. He is the reason I get up in the morning. The reason I do so well at work. It hurts! It physically hurts knowing he's probably moving on. The reason I work so much is to forget about him for a couple of hours. HE is the only man who understands me!"

"Isn't he also the guy who broke your heart? Broke up with you the day of your wedding then left you at the alter the second time? That's the guy you love?"

"Shut up! Just shut up and leave me the hell alone!"

She started to walk out of the office when Nikki yelled, "Go to hell!"

"Yah and I'll bring you along too!" She stormed out of the office and yelled at her assistant to call the limo that would take her to the airport.

Sami was in shock as she was lying on the seat of her limousine. She hadn't yelled like that since… since she was in Salem. A new start had made her more tolerant towards people. Never had she gotten that mad either. _O crap. I'm turning back into the old Sami. I was supposed to prove I've changed. Well, without Lucas I don't care anyway. Everyone can go to hell. _She thought of everything she's been through in her life. Then she broke down into tears and cried.

The flight was ok. Nothing too terrible happened. The landing was bouncy but she survived, for she was now walking toward baggage claims to get her stuff. Unfortunately the first person she saw, she knew. John Black was holding a sheet of paper that read "Ms. Samantha Evans" That was her business name. She worked under her mother's maiden name so reporters couldn't look up her past and so people like John would not know who she was until they came face to face, like now.

Sami collected her courage and walked up to him. She stuck out a hand and said, "Hello, I'm Samantha Evans."

John looked shocked. "What?"

"I'm Samantha."

"Sami, is this a joke?"

"No."

"Look this isn't funny."

"I never said it was."

"How are _you _Samantha Evans?"

"When I left Salem I got a job. I worked really hard and got promoted a lot. I work under the name Samantha so reporters don't know my past. And now here I am with you; our companies emerging together. I hold almost the same amount of power as you, and the same as Kate, who is now taking my place in the branch."

All John could do was smile and say, "Great."

Sami looked around. Nothing had changed everything still looked the same. Only she was different. She was more conservative on what she said, and had a hard working attitude.

There was an uncomfortable silence until John spoke. "Your parents will be happy you're home."

"Does my mom have her memory back?"

"Yes, her memory came back about a month after you left."

"That's great! Did she dump that creepy doctor guy then?"

"Yes, err, turns out he worked for Dimera."

"Tony?"

"No, actually his father. He had this planned long ago, but didn't want it to happen until today apparently."

"So, you let some crack job treat mom? I told you he was no good!"

"Yes, I know, I know."

"Well, can we find my things and leave? I feel really stupid just standing around in an airport when I could be unpacking."

John was surprised. He thought Sami was going to let him have it and blame everything on him.

"Yah, come on."

They left the airport on better terms, but there was a lot of tension in the air.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes, I know I haven't updated in forever and this is really short. I know, I know, I'm going to give you a bunch of excuses but I really hate when authors wait forever and don't mention them not updating. Just a thing so here are my excuses: I haven't seen Days in a month or two; things have not been going good with my parents divorce; I've become even more depressed lately (I started taking Lexipro) and school sucks… well, there you go. Please forgive me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own days, nor I'm I making any money off this story**

* * *

The ride back wasn't too painful. They sat as far away as possible from each other and didn't speak the entire ride. They couldn't think of anything to say.

When they arrived at John's apartment building Sami looked confused. So John explained.

"I didn't know if you had an apartment picked out already so I rented one with furnishings for three months just incase. Did you rent one yet?"

"No, I didn't. I was going to stay at a hotel until I found one I liked. Now I can just stay here thank you."

John couldn't remember her ever being so polite. "Umm, yah, no problem. You're mother will want to see you. Will you come up with me first? Before you get settled? She really has been missing you."

Sami didn't know what to say. Half of her wanted to see her mom again, but the other half just wanted to go home and sleep. She decided family was more important.

"I'll see my mom for a while, then I can settle in."

John forced a smile. "Good."

In the elevator the tension was driving Sami crazy. She had to say something. After all, they would be working together soon.

"John, this isn't working. We need to get over the past and start fresh. When I went to Wisconsin, that's what I did, I got a fresh start. I became a new person. I know I've said that before, but I mean it. I know this because I'm ok with you and mom together. I'm not a kid. I can handle my parents not being together. I know you're not the sole reason of my parent's divorce."

John was speechless. He didn't realize that she'd grown up that much. Before he could day anything the door opened and they reached the top floor.

"After you."

Smai stepped out of the elevator and memories came rushing at her. She swallowed and pushed them all down, making herself smile. "Nothing has changed."

"Only you," John replied back.

John got out his key and unlocked the door. Motioning for Sami to walk come on in he called for Marlena to come and greet his new co-worker.

Marlena came down the stairs and stopped on the bottom step seeing who was accompanying her husband.

"Sami? Is that really you?"

Both women's eyes filled with tears and Sami bit her lip not wanting to let her emotions show through. It had been too long. Once Sami had left, she did not contact anyone in her family. She had asked her dad not to tell anyone where she had gone. She just wanted to be a distant memory. Years went by, only sending Will and her immediate family Christmas Cards and best birthday wishes.

Marlena was stunned. She didn't know why her daughter was standing in her living room, but she didn't care. She was just glad she was _home_. Some people had admitted they were glad that Sami had left. They didn't have to worry about how she would screw up next. But Marlena always defended Sami. She was still her little baby. Nothing would ever make her think otherwise.

The only word Sami seemed to able to form was, "Mom."

Putting her curios mind aside Marlena went to hug her daughter. Their first hug in years.

Not being able to hold the question any more she asks, "Why are you back here? I thought John was going to pick up his new business partner? But don't get me wrong, baby, I'm so glad you're here!"

"I'm her, it's my company I work at that is joining with Basic Black. I am the new business partner."

* * *

Dun dun dun…..

Sorry I its so short, I just want to get this out there so you guys know I won't give up on this story.

So, how do you think Marlena will react?

Comments? Questions? Concerns? Leave a review!

Kim


	4. Chapter 4

**Once again so sorry for being forever on updating! I only get a chance to write when I'm at my dad's apartment and I'm not here often. I thought I'd be able to get a full chapter finished this week end, but****plans changed. But I did add more but it ends in the middle of a conversation. But this is five pages in word, so its longer than the last chapter.**

**I decided to post this because you guys are so great and your reviews mean so much! I'll update as fast as I can!**

_The only word Sami seemed to able to form was, "Mom."_

_Putting her curios mind aside Marlena went to hug her daughter. Their first hug in years. _

_Not being able to hold the question any more she asks, "Why are you back here? I thought John was going to pick up his new business partner? But don't get me wrong, baby, I'm so glad you're here!"_

"_I'm her, it's my company I work at that is joining with Basic Black. I am the new business partner."_

"Sami, that's wonderful! I'm so proud of you!" Marlena pulled Sami in for anther tight embrace.

Sami exhaled not realizing that she held her breath waiting for her mother to react to the news.

"You must have worked really hard when you left to have been trusted to represent your company." Marlena was truly proud of her daughter. She didn't know the whole story, but she knew she must not have screwed up where ever she was.

Marlena motioned to the couch and asked if she wanted to sit. After they got settled, things became a little more awkward.

"So, you lived in Wisconsin, then?" Marlena asked breaking the ice.

"Yes, dad found me a job. I was determined to make it work. Getting away from Kate and everyone else who made me feel like I was worthless and a burden to the world."

"Oh, I'm so sorry you felt that way."

"It's fine mom. I'm ok now."

"I'm glad. So, are you hungry? Thirsty? Is there anything I can get you? Supper is in the oven, lasagna and garlic bread. Will you stay and eat with us? I always make more than enough."

"Please Sami," chimed in John.

"I guess so, but only if you update me on Will, I miss him so much."

"Why did you leave him then?"

"I had to, he didn't want me and I had to grow up before I came back into his life again."

"He misses you terribly. Have you told him that you're back yet?"

"No, I've been too afraid to. I didn't know how he would react and I didn't want to be disappointed over the phone and then be too afraid to come and back out."

"If you don't tell him tonight or tomorrow, he'll get mad." John advised.

All of the sudden a timer went off.

"That would be dinner. You and John go sit and I'll bring the plates in. No, John, I don't need any help."

Marlena disappeared into the kitchen and John got up slowly. "After you," he told Sami motioning to the dinning room.

She got up and they silently shuffled their way to dinner. Being a gentleman, John pulled out Sami's chair and pushed her back in. Sami was surprised that he even thought to that.

The first couple of minutes were silent, except for the clinking of silverware on plates and the chewing of food in their mouths.

Then in the middle of dinner, Sami spoke. "How is Will? Does he still like sports? Does he look like Lucas even more now? Do they get along? How is Lucas? The last time I saw him, he wasn't looking to shabby."

Sami seemed to have a million questions about Lucas. She hated herself for still having a week spot for Lucas. She should be over him! She was as sure as hell that he was over her. She has been out of his life for a long time and it wasn't like when she left he was pinning over her.

There was a short silence until Marlena spoke up. "After supper, why don't you call Will and find out about him for your self? I'm sure he would be happy to answer your questions. Then he would also know that you still cared about him."

"He thinks I don't care about him? I love him so much."

"Taking off isn't a good way to show that."

Sami sighed, "Well, I guess you're right mom. I just have to show him that I do care and I missed him so much. And what about Lucas? Is he seeing anyone? Is he married? Has he mentioned me? Well, not that I care. I just want to know what the father of my son is up to."

Marlena and John gave each other a look, silently arguing who would be the one to tell Sami. John won because seconds later, Marlena spoke up.

"You have the right to know, Lucas isn't married, but he is seeing someone. They have been dating for almost a year now. Will seems pretty adjusted to them together. Even Kate likes her."

Sami stopped breathing for just a moment, but then got her self together. She didn't need him. She wasn't even expecting Lucas to still be single. She didn't come back for him. Their relationship was in the past. And in the past it will stay.

Finishing her last bite on her plate, she spoke up. "Thanks for telling me the truth mom. I think I'll go home and call Will. Is his number still the same?"

Marlena was concerned that Sami was taking the news of Lucas so well. "Sami, don't you want to talk about Lucas? I know he means so much to you."

"Meant, mom. He meant so much to me. But that's in the past and I moved on a long time ago. Do you think I was so naive that I expected Lucas to pine for me after all these years? I'm fine."

John spoke up as Marlena was trying to figure out how Sami had matured so much. Either that or she got even better at hiding her feelings.

"The number is still the same. They still live in Lucas's apartment. Not everything changed."

"That's great, thanks John. I'll see you at work tomorrow. Bye mom, I love you."

They all said their goodbyes and Sami left to go to her new apartment.

When she got there she realized that her apartment was furnished, but she didn't have a telephone. It tokk her a couple of minutes of freaking out before she realized that she had her cell phone.

Her hands shaking, she got it out of her purse. What if Will still hated her? What if he didn't want anything to do with her? What if _he _answered? What if he already replaced her with that woman Lucas is with?

Her longing to hear her son's voice over powered her fear of being dissipointed. So she opened her phone and dialed the phone number she knew she would never forget.

One ring, two rings, then a voice.

"Hello?"

Forgetting for a second what she was she was calling for. It then came to her.

"Is Will there?"

"Mom? Is that you?"

It was Will at the other end. Her son sounded so grown up. It had only been a few years, but she could tell he started puberty and that his voice broke. It hit her. She had missed so much of her son's life. She hadn't been there for him for his troubles in school and with his friends. She would never forgive herself for running out on him. Even if she thought it was for the best.

Will spoke again. "Mom, are you there?"

"Yes, baby, it's me."

"Why are you calling me?"

"Because I'm sorry. I'm sorry for leaving you. I'm sorry for not calling sooner."

"Why? Why didn't you say good-bye? Why didn't you call me?"

"I was selfish. I was too afraid you would hate me and you would never want to see me again."

"Then why are you calling now?"

"Because I'm back in Salem and my wanting to talk to you over powered my fear of rejection. And I realized I was an idiot for thinking that you would be better off without me."

"I really want to hate you for leaving me," said Will with a waver in his voice.

"Do you hate me?"

"I want to, but I can't. You're my mother."

"I'm glad you're not."

"So are you really back in Salem then?"

"Yes, I transferred here. Can I see you sometime then?"

"When did arrive here?"

"Today. I just got done having supper with your grandma and John."

"Are you moving back into your old apartment?"

"No, I'm sure someone else has rented it by now and is living in it."

"You could get them to move out. You're good at getting people to do what they want."

"Maybe I could, but I don't want to. I don't want to disrupt your life and the people who live there. I'm sure who ever lives there are better neighbors than I was."

"Actually, you know who live there now."

"Who?"

"Aunt Carrie and Uncle Austin."

"They're back in Salem? Wait! I thought Carrie was with Mike?"

"They broke up. And they both moved back to Salem in the same month as each other without knowing it. Then they made up and decided to live together. Hence they live in your old apartment."

"Oh, wow. That's, surprising. But I'm glad they found each other again. They've always loved each other."

"You're not mad mom? Or jealous?"

"Why would I be? I've been over Austin for a long time now. And I don't know if I was ever in love, in love with him. Your dad and I were talking once and I came to realize that I wasn't in love with Austin, I was in love with being in love."

"Am I really talking to my mother, Sami Brady? Who are you?"

"Very funny Will, I've just changed, I had to, and I couldn't live how I was any longer. That's why I left."

**

* * *

**

**I know, I ended it here, but its 1:06 am right now and I m getting up at 7:45 so I can go to church tomorrow. And I want to go to bed.**

**I personally think you all are crazy for actually reading this story and wanting more, so prove to me how crazy you are by reviewing!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Surprised to hear from me again so soon?**

**I still say you guys are crazy to like this story, but if you guys read it, I'll write more.**

**I should be studying for finals right now, but I decided that you guys deserve another chapter.**

**Oh, and in chapter 3I said that Sami was gone for two years, I changed it to three years. For two main reasons, one, to fit the story better, and two, the two years things made me think of Alias too much.**

* * *

"_You're not mad mom? Or jealous?"_

"_Why would I be? I've been over Austin for a long time now. And I don't know if I was ever in love, in love with him. Your dad and I were talking once and I came to realize that I wasn't in love with Austin, I was in love with being in love."_

"_Am I really talking to my mother, Sami Brady? Who are you?"_

"_Very funny Will, I've just changed, I had to, and I couldn't live how I was any longer. That's why I left."_

"You misses three years of my life, mom. It took three years to change?"

"I was afraid to come back and find everyone had forgotten about me. Or everyone still hated me. I didn't want to be disappointed."

"Why didn't you call me then? Why did you come home now?" Will asked demandingly.

"I didn't call you because I was a coward. I came home because in my mind it was between being afraid to see everyone again so stay there and don't see you, or come home and hope for the best. I couldn't, not see my son anymore. It was killing me."

"Whatever." Will said swiftly.

"Please don't be mad at me," Sami begged.

"You can't ask me that mom. I deserve to hate you. I needed you. And you weren't there for me."

Sami sighed, "I know, buddy, but listen, we can make it through this. I know it'll take some time, but I want to get to know you again. I want you to feel that you can talk to me about anything, that despite my previous actions, I'll be here for you, always."

"You can start by taking me out for lunch tomorrow." Will said hopefully.

"Don't you have school? Tomorrow is Tuesday."

"Don't you think my mother coming back to town is a good enough reason to skip school?"

"No I don't. I don't want your father mad at me."

"Does he know your back yet?"

"No, I wanted to tell you first."

"Am I supposed to tell him then?"

"No, I'll do that. I don't want to put you into a uncomfortable situation. Is he around?"

"Umm, no, he's on a date."

"Oh, who is home with you then?"

"No one. I can watch myself."

"What! Lucas left you home alone so he could go out on a date? I'm going to kill him! Let me come over, you shouldn't be home alone. What is he thinking?"

"Mom, it's ok. I'm old enough to stay home alone now. I'm not the same kid when you left. I am 15 now."

"Don't say that! It makes me feel old. Are you sure your ok with you staying home alone and your dad out?"

"Yah, it's really alright. I should be going soon, I have a lot of homework I didn't do yet."

"Taking after you father and leaving everything for last minute?"

"Yah, wait mom, why haven't you said anything about dad. Do you still love him? Are you mad at him for going out with someone else?"

"Will, I want you to understand that I will always love your father, but if he has moved on, I need to respect that."

"So am I telling him your back in town?"

"Only if you want to. Weather or not you do, I'll try calling again tomarrow to talk to him."

"His cell phone number is still the same. He works tomorrow, but he normally answers his phone."

"Thanks Will."

"I have to go. Bye mom. I'm glad you came back."

"Me too. Bye, I love you."

"Bye mom."

Sami hung up her phone staring at it as though it turned bright green and was singing. She didn't know what to think. She was so glad that Will didn't hate her. She knew she could sort of deal with Lucas and his… what ever she is, but Sami knew she couldn't handle Will hating her.

Sami was confused. John had said Lucas's and the woman's relationship was serious, but Will made it sound like it was their second date or something. 'But it doesn't matter.' She told her self. 'Lucas and I are over. We were along time ago.'

She was tired from all of the emotions she had been feeling over the past day. She opened one of her suitcases and slipped on her pajamas. Then she found her new room and went to bed, falling asleep the moment her eyes touched her pillow.

kdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkddkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdk

It was around eleven o'clock at night when Lucas returned to his apartment. He was finally happy. He had the perfect girlfriend, and a great son. He was really starting to fall in love with her. His family approved and so did Will. Some day he hopped that she, Will and him would be a family.

He opened the door leading to his apartment and entered, surprised to see the lights on and seeing Will still up waiting for him.

"Why are you still up bud? Is something wrong?"

"No dad, nothing's wrong, I just have the best news ever!"

"What that?"

"Mom called. She's back. And I think she's home for good."

"She, what?"

"Sami Brady called. Remember her? She's only my mother."

"Yes, Will, I know. Is she back in Salem?"

"Yah, she got a job transfer."

"Why is she back? What did she say?"

"You can ask her all those questions. I told her to call your cell tomorrow. She sounded lonely. I'm going to bed now. I just wanted to tell you so you wouldn't be so shocked."

Lost in his thoughts, Lucas just nodded as Will headed for his room.

He couldn't believe it. This was so Sami like. She shows up now, when everything is going so well. He didn't know what to think. He wondered if she'd changed at all, for the good or for the worst.

Lucas got ready for bed still thinking of what Sami was up to. He got into bed and was staring at the ceiling. He knew he wouldn't get any sleep until he talked to her, but a few hours of remembering their past love, he finally fell asleep.

* * *

**Not as long as last chapter, but I wanted to put this with it, but I didn't have time. What do you think of this chapter? **

**Just to be clear, who Lucas's girlfriend is, is not a mystery. I'm still debating with myself of what her name is and if she should be someone completely new. Tell me your opinions of who it should be and what her personality should be like!**

**Review!**

**Kim**


	6. Chapter 6

**I have a real reason for not updating lately, well for me this is rather quick, I last updated the 3 of June, ok, that's bad, but as I was saying, I have a sort of excuse. For the past two weeks I was at camp. Being a CIT (counselor-in-training.) Oh, and next Tuesday I'm going to Texas for a week. For the National Youth Gathering. So that's another week I can't write. But I'll try to update when I get back.**

**Oh and I don't know if anyone got an email saying I updated the last chapter, because ff normally sends me something saying yah, I updated. But it didn't last chapter. But it's there, I looked, just did actually. It may be because I figured out how to delete the double chapter in there so that may have screwed it up. Idk**

**Oh, and like I said last chapter, Sami has been gone for three years, not two. **

* * *

_Lucas got ready for bed still thinking of what Sami was up to. He got into bed and was staring at the ceiling. He knew he wouldn't get any sleep until he talked to her, but a few hours of remembering their past love, he finally fell asleep._

lumilumilumilumilumilumilumilumilumilumilumilumilumilumilumi

Sami woke up the next morning in a strange bed. It took her a few minutes before she realized that she moved back to Salem and she was in her new apartment. She shut off her alarm, and got out of bed, trying to wake up.

"Coffee," she stated to herself. She got the kitchen and looked around. John had supplied her with a coffee machine along with other necessary kitchen appliances.

"Now to find the coffee." She looked in the cupboards, but they were bare. No food, no plates, no cooking supplies. She went to the refrigerator. For the first time she saw a note on the door.

**Samantha**

**I didn't buy any food or supplies. I figured you would at least want to choose something in your apartment. If you want to, you can come over for breakfast, my wife, Marlena, would be thrilled. Otherwise, you can go out. I recommend going to the Brady Pub; they will make you feel welcome.**

**John Black**

Sami weighed her options carefully. She defiantly did not want to go to the Brady Pub. She really didn't feel like dealing with everyone right now. She also didn't want to impose on her mother and stepfather again. He wrote that note before she came over for dinner.

Her stomach rumbled, reminding her of her dilemma. Knowing whatever decision she made, she would have to get dressed and ready for the day. Sami got in the shower and then got dressed.

When she was just about to leave, there was a knock at the door.

Wary of whom it might be on the other side of the door, Sami peeped in the peephole. From it, she saw John standing there.

Sami opened the door and greeted John rather warmly.

"Sami, I was wondering if I could treat you to breakfast before we head over to Basic Black. I didn't buy you any food, and you must be hungry."

Sami was surprised he cared that much. _But hey_, she thought, _if it's his treat, why not_?

"Yes, John, I'd love too. Where do you have in mind?"

"I think we should pay a visit to the Pub."

"John, I don't know if I'm ready for that."

"Come on Sami. I know you can face them. Your grandparents miss you so much. And maybe, if you're lucky, no one you know will be there."

"I still don't think it's a good idea, what if they still hate me?"

"Who is the 'they' you are talking about?"

"Grandma, grandpa, Bo, Hope, Shawn D, Belle, Brady, Jennifer, you know. My family. One weird, messed up family, but granted, still a family."

"They don't hate you, Samantha. They love you, and they miss you. Please come. Everyone is always wondering where you are, your family cares."

Not wanting to get into a fight, Sami agreed. "Let's go then."

lumilumilumilumilumilumilumilumilumilumilumi

Lucas rolled over and reached over and turned off his alarm clock. He groaned and slowly got up, trying become awake. Thinking of Sami all night long didn't leave much room for sleep. Sami. Her beautiful face filled his mind. Even with her gone, she still haunted his dreams regularly.

Lumilumilumilumilumilumilumilumilumilumilumilumilumilumilumilumilumilumilumi

Lucas made himself get out of bed and headed straight for the bathroom. He turned on the water of his shower and striped, waiting for the water to warm. His thoughts drifted to his girlfriend, as he jumped in the shower. He wondered what would happen now between the two of them now that Sami was back.

'_Nothing should change_,' a voice told him in the back of his mind. '_You are completely over Sami, there's nothing between you two anymore. You tried getting to the alter twice, neither worked out. You had your chance. Sami ruined them. You have Jessica now_.'

Jessica. Lucas forced himself to think of her, just her. '_She's amazing. She loves Will and understands that I have a horrible past. She doesn't know every thing I have done, but she knows a lot of it. And she hasn't run off yet_'

_And best of all I love her, and she loves me. I love her. _

"I love her." As Lucas said that, Sami floated into his mind.

**Good? Bad? Ok? Please review! It makes me smile! **

**Kim**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Yes, another update after such along time. I went to Texas for NYG and I got back at 10:30 pm and the next day I got up early so I could go to Chicago with my friends, then the next day I went to Wisconsin Dells…. and do you see where this is going?**

**No computer time. And now I'm going to volunteer at a camp for a week. This Sunday to Friday. So once I get back I'll try to update soon. **

**Thank you so much for all of your reviews. They mean so much to me, especially since I suck at updating. **

**Rating: Yes, I swear once in here, this is why it's rated T. **

**Lumilumilumilumilumilumilumilumilumilumilumilumilumilumilumilumilumilumilumi**

Sami and John arrived at the Brady Pub without any problems or fights, something John was amazed of. From the few hours he had spent with her, he could tell there was something different about this Sami that he picked up from the airport.

He could tell she hid her emotions and she didn't enjoy life as much any more. John missed that about her. Even when she was all alone, everyone against her, she still fought for what she wanted and had this determined attitude about her. Now, she seemed more fragile and quiet.

They walked into the restaurant and told Sami to choose where she would like to sit. She choose a both in a back corner, away from the regular customers gathered toward the middle of the Pub.

"Are you really afraid of what everyone will say to you when they see you again," asked John.

"Will you be surprised if I said yes?"

"Well, truthfully, yes. You never cared what others would think, you just did what you thought was right."

"I've changed. Surely you can tell that."

"Yes, I can, but I want to know why. Why did you leave Salem and why have you finally decided to come home now?"

"You just get right into things, huh?"

"Everyone will be curious."

"Well, I might as well start with you then. Telling about the past three years."

"Only if you want to, I don't want to make things even more uncomfortable about this."

"No matter what things will be awkward."

They were interrupted by a waitress.

"Welcome to the Brady Pub, my name is Karen, and I will be your waitress for today."

John smiled as he recognized her from his other recent visits to the Pub.

"Hello, how are you doing Karen?"

"Oh, hi John, I'm well. Do you two need time to decide on drinks?"

"I'm ready, Sami, are you?"

"Sure." Sami said, smiling at her. "I'll have a large orange juice."

"Coffee for me, thanks."

"Alright, I'll be right back with those and then I can take your order on breakfast."

She walked away and Sami wasted no time.

"Who is that woman? It sounded like you guys know each other pretty well."

"I just know her from here, Sami. She has been my waitress more than a few times."

"Oh, ok."

John was shocked. That was it? Done with the topic? He thought she would start something about him cheating on Marlena. But then, he was surprised for being surprised. She had changed, he just had to remind him self as to how much.

Karen came back with their drinks and left with their food orders. Sami decided it was now or never to tell John of why she left and what made her change.

"So John, you know I was Stan and that whole mess." John nodded to show he was listening. "And after I was sentenced, I had to go to jail to serve my time. Those months I realized that Lucas and I, would never become a reality. I loved him so much, but in my heart, I knew he would never be able to forgive me. Or at least not for a long time. Not until all of the pain and hurt of our broken relationship was healed. And I couldn't deal with loosing him. So I sort of shut down in my cell. I wouldn't let my self cry because I knew it would hurt, and I wouldn't be able to stop."

Sami took a deep breath and made the tears in her eyes drain back to where they had come from.

"The only two people to talk to me while I was in prison were my mother and father. And then I asked my dad to look around and help me find a job outside of Salem, in a different state. He ended up calling an old friend of his and he offered me a started position. Knowing how much I screwed up in Salem, I changed my way of life. I worked harder than I ever had at work. My boss saw the talent I possessed and rewarded me for it with many promotions. I have a few friends back in Wisconsin. Can you believe it John? I have real friends who would do anything for me, who I can share any secrets with."

John smiled so proudly and grabbed her hand in his.

"I am so proud of you Sami. You made a life of your own. You are amazing Sami, and I'm so glad you're back. We really did miss you."

**Lumilumilumilumilumilumilumilumilumilumilumilumilumilumilumilumilumilumilumi**

Lucas arrived at Titan later than normal. He couldn't get Sami out of his mind. He wondered what she looked like now, how she had changed. If she still thought of him like he always thinks of her.

When he entered his office he saw the giant stack of paper work sitting in front of him, awaiting his approval, he pushed Sami out of his mind and concentrated on his work in front of him.

Three hours later passed, and Lucas was almost through what he had to do before lunch. He didn't realize how much time had past until his phone rang, startling him. He looked up and his clock said it was 11:23. He answered his cell, hoping it was Sami calling.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe, you want to grab a quick lunch with me at noon. I missed you last night."

"I can't. What about tomorrow for lunch?"

"You know I can't. I'm going on my business trip. This is why I want to go out with you now. What are you so busy with that you can't eat a quick lunch with your girlfriend who will be leaving tomorrow for a week? What's so important that you can't get away for a little bit?"

"It's personal."

"Personal? I'm your girlfriend. I know everything about you. What is it? Why can't you come to lunch with me?"

"Look, you don't know everything about me. I really don't know everything about you. I just can't come to lunch."

"Please baby, at least tell me why you can't. Then maybe I can forgive you for not coming with me."

"Ok, you deserve to know the truth anyways. When I came home last night, Will was still up. It seems, his…. Mother called. Sami called. And Will told me she wanted to talk to me so she told Will to tell me that she would call me during lunch today. So I am waiting for her phone call."

"What? You can't eat with me because you're waiting for your ex-lover's phone call? Why is she back? You're not going to run into her arms, are you?"

"Look, Sami is Will's mother. If she's back, then we have to deal with custody arrangements again and sort out things. I'm really sorry Jess."

"She's probably calling your cell phone, right? So you can still answer it at lunch. And this all doesn't have to be figured out today, does it?"

"The sooner the better for Will and me."

"Know what I think? I think you just want to hear her voice again. I think you're still madly in love with her and you can't wait to call her and she if she still has feelings for you."

"That's not true."

"Which parts? Just come with me Lucas. Or is this how it will always be? When it comes to Sami and I, you will always pick her first. Because she's Will's mother, and your ex-fiancé and what ever else you two fucking were!"

"Hey, listen to me. Are you listening?"

"Yeah…"

"I am in love with one beautiful, smart, amazing woman. And this woman's name is Jessica. You are the one I want to be with. I am way over Sami. We are nothing but friends for Will's sake. He deserves to have his parents talking to each other, don't you agree?"

"I guess…. I love you too Lucas."

"I'm glad. Ok, maybe I will come meet you for lunch. I now have this Jessica craving I need to fill."

"You are so weird."

"Thank you very much. So where do you want to go?"

"How about the Chinese place down the street from Titan?"

"Sounds good to me."

"So we're meeting at noon?"

"How about now, since when we were talking I have been driving, so I'm now threeish blocks away."

"Ok, I'll meet you there."

"Hey, Lucas."

"Yeah?"

"I'm so glad you gave in."

"Yep. Love you, bye."

"I love you too."

Lucas hung up his cell and sighed. Some how, she got what she wanted almost all the time. She was manipulative like Sami, but she never did anything like Sami. Jessica was just too perfect. She wouldn't switch test results, she wouldn't dress like a man and blame it solely on Tony Dimera. Jess was amazing. He was lucky to have her in his life.

Lucas just had to convince himself of that.

He smiled at the thought of lunch with Jess and left with out a second thought.

Three minutes after he left, his forgotten cell phone started ringing. After five rings, it went to his voice mail and a woman left a message.

**Um, hey Lucas this is Sami, Will's mom. Wait; of course you know who I am. I hope. Ok, please just ignore the first part of this message. I don't know if Will told you, or not, but I'm back in town. I know you hate me, so you don't have to worry about me. I just called to tell you I'm in town and I would like set up a time where I can see Will. I miss him so much! So, yah. Call me back when you have a chance. My cell phone number is 426-8624. Bye.**

Lumilumilumi

Please review; it really does up my confidence in this story!

Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**Yah, I know, I know, I'm sorry for the long period in between updating! I just have so much going on, and yes, I know that's a lame excuse. **

**Oh, and I don't know Will's age, so let's say he is now 15. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

An hour and a half later a stuffed Lucas walked backed into his office. He rushed to his desk wanting to see if he missed her call. It was only after he had arrived at the restaurant that he realized that his phone was still on his desk where he had left it. He dialed his voice mail and heard the machine tell him he had four new messages.

Message 1: **Um, hey Lucas this is Sami, Will's mom. Wait; of course you know who I am. I hope. Ok, please just ignore the first part of this message. I don't know if Will told you, or not, but I'm back in town. I know you hate me, so you don't have to worry about me. I just called to tell you I'm in town and I would like set up a time where I can see Will. I miss him so much! So, yah. Call me back when you have a chance. My cell phone number is 426-8624. Bye.**

Lucas smiled. It was so good to hear her voice again. Even if he was still angry with her because she left him to raise their son all on his own.

Message 2: **This is Sami again. Umm, just wondering why you haven't called me back yet. I don't know. Maybe you're in a meeting or something. Or you started turning your phone off while you're at work. You didn't last time I checked, well, that was three years ago…Yah, so really you could also be on your lunch break. Why didn't I think of any of this before I called? I just waited for half an hour and then I called again. That was really smart of me huh…..…. wow, now I'm really pathetic, I'm waiting for an answer from you right now on you're voice mail. And now that I properly embarrassed myself I'm going to hang up now and assume you are really busy. But seriously, call me back soon, as you can tell I'm kind of nervous of what you're going to say to me, and how much yelling will take place, I don't want to, but I really screwed up and I know I deserve what ever you are thinking right now. Ok, bye.**

Lucas smiled. He loved that after all these years; she was still awkward about telling him her true feelings and insecurities. He loved that she faltered when she heard his voice on his voice mail. Or that was what he assumed. Lucas then stopped. He wasn't supposed to think of Sami like that! She's not some innocent woman he was madly in love with. They shared a son together. That is it!

Message 3: **Lucas, this is your mother. Call me as soon as you get this message. I mean it. I love you. Say hi to Will for me. **

After hearing this message Lucas rolled his eyes and made a mental note to call his mother before the end of the week.

Message 4: **Ok, I'm done leaving stupid messages. I've calmed down and I don't know how I feel right now, or how you feel about me. You could hate me right now. I just want you to know I don't blame you. I left you and Will. I will never forgive myself for that. And I'm not asking for you to forgive me. Just so you know. Just call me when you get this and I'll give you the chance to yell at me for everything. Bye.**

Lucas sighed. He knew that with Sami coming back, not only would he have to deal with seeing her everyday, not that he saw that as a bad thing, but he had to accept what she had done. He had forgiven her of her crimes when she was Stan. That part was easy, he knew how easy it is for anyone to fall pray of Dimera. It was the fact that she left her son. She left him to raise Will on his own.

It took Lucas and Will so long to get over Sami, and start living their lives again. Lucas knew Will missed his mom more than anything. Even if he was 15 now.

Lucas took a deep breath and flipped open his phone. He dialed the number he had written down when Sami left her number on the first of her three messages.

It rang once, it rang twice. Then he heard her sweet voice.

"Hello?"

Lucas sucked in his breath as he heard her greeting. One word and he already forgot who he was and why he was calling. All of his hatred and doubt flew out of him. After these years she still blew him away, she still affected him.

"Hello?" Sami tried again. "Lucas? Is this you?"

Her saying his name brought him back to Earth. "Sami."

"So you got my messages?"

"Yah."

"Oh."

There was this awkward silence that followed. Sami didn't want to say something to make Lucas mad and Lucas didn't want to scare Sami into running away to some other state again.

"So, umm, I heard you talked to Will last night. He was so glad that you called him. It was much better than a card on the holidays."

"I didn't think he would want me to call, or visit, or make contact in any way. I thought you were glad I left."

"How could you think that Sami! It's been so hard with out his mother. He thought she just decided to abandon him. That you don't care anymore. And now he's so excited you're back. You better as hell not be planning on leaving again. I will NOT let you break his heart again."

"I thought you guys were glad I left because neither one of you would talk to me, even look at me after you found out about the stupid things I did again. And when I told you, you didn't even turn your head, you didn't try to stop me. You didn't even care! You thought I would be stupid enough to go with Dimera!"

"You didn't give me time to react! You left the same day you told me!"

"I'm sorry it took longer than a few hours to realize that moving meant you would be leaving. And apparently moving to you means cutting off all ties to the people who love you and care about you. You left us for some other life. I didn't know all of that came with moving until we found your letter. You assumed so much in that letter. And let me tell you, it wasn't true."

"What parts? What parts weren't true?" Sami had tears in her eyes. Just hearing his voice brought back so many memories.

"Look, Sami, talking about the past won't change anything. We just need to focus on what to do now."

"You're right Lucas. And so you know, I am here to stay. I missed my family way too much to stay away any longer."

"So we should talk about Will then?"

"I want to see him. I want vistation rights. Please Lucas. I know I deserve never to see my son again because I left you both, but just… please."

"Sami, you know I can't keep you away from your son. He loves you and he misses you. I wouldn't have it any other way. I want you to see him. Get to know him. See how much he's grown. He is a lot more mature and he defenitly has your stubbornness. He's a lot like you."

"Thank you so much Lucas! You have no idea how much this means to me! Thank you."

"Your Welcome. After every thing we've been through you know I can't take Will away from you. I guess, we just have to get used to having you around again."

"I'm sorry Lucas. I really am. I know it will take a lot of work to get past this, but I know we can. It just might take a while."

"Yah."

"So, umm. Does your girlfriend know anything about me?"

That caught Lucas off guard. "How do you know about Jessica?"

"John and my mother told me."

"You saw them already?"

"Yah, yesterday when I arrived to town. John picked me up actually."

"And you didn't kill him?"

Sami laughed. Lucas really didn't know how she had changed.

"No, I didn't kill him. We had a nice talk actually, then he invited me over for supper and him, my mom, and I ate together."

"I don't believe you," he said in a joking voice.

"Well believe it. I've changed. I'm not the same girl any more."

* * *

**Well, you like this chapter too? I just want to say how much the reviews mean to me. This is why I wrote this chapter instead of writing my paper due on Monday.**

**I still seriously think my writing is crap, I always have. So the only reason I continue to update is because you guys love it so much. **

**Please review!**

**Kim**


End file.
